Heartlake Summer Pool (41313)
Heartlake Summer Pool '''is a set released in the winter of 2017. Official Description Enjoy swimming in the sunshine at the '''Heartlake Summer Pool! The LEGO Friends Heartlake Summer Pool is the place to be when the sun is shining, with a long slide into the water, springing diving board and a swim-up bar for a refreshing drink. There’s an outdoor shower behind the aquarium as well as a block with restroom, lifeguard stand, and a hot tub with day bed for a truly relaxing experience. * Includes Andrea and Martina mini-doll figures. * Features a swimming pool, hot tub and day bed area, restroom and a lifeguard stand * Swimming pool features a wavy slide, springing diving board, rubber ring, air mattress, aquarium, shower, TV screen, two speakers, fountain, a swim-up bar and steps down to the hot tub area. * Restroom features opening swing doors, toilet, sink and an opening locker. * Accessory elements include a ball, glasses, cherries, pineapple, bill, newspaper, basket and an ice cream. * Help Andrea spring off the diving board into the pool! * Have fun on the slide over and over again, then swim up to the bar for a juice. * Find a quiet spot in the relaxing hot tub and day bed area. * Combine with the 41312 Heartlake Sports Center for the ultimate leisure experience. * Summer Pool with swim-up bar measures over 7” (18cm) high, 9” (24cm) wide and 9” (23cm) deep. * Hot tub and day bed area measures over 2” (7cm) high, 4” (12cm) wide and 1” (4cm) deep. * Toilet block measures over 3” (9cm) high, 2” (6cm) wide and 1” (4cm) deep. * Lifeguard stand measures over 2” (7cm) high, 1” (3cm) wide and 1” (3cm) deep. LEGO Friends Mini-Site Description Make a splash with Andrea and Martina as they whizz down the slide and into the pool! Spring off the diving board, practice some lengths and then head over to the swim-up bar for a cold drink. Chill out in the hot tub and relax with a newspaper on the day bed. Freshen up in the restroom, or take a refreshing shower behind the aquarium. This is where the Heartlake City friends come to have fun in the sun! Fun Facts *This is the only set Martina appears in. *This set is similar to the 2013 set 41008 Heartlake City Pool which also included Andrea Gallery Heartlake-Summer-Pool-set-build-41313-600x600.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41313No1.jpg|Andrea and Martina enjoying a sunny day at the summer pool. 41313No2.jpg|Andrea and Martina waving to each other. 41313No3.jpg|The hot tub and day bed area. 41313No4.jpg|Andrea and Martina relaxing in the hot tub. 41313No5.jpg|Andrea and Martina going down the slide. 41313No6.jpg|Andrea and Martina chilling by the swim up bar. 41313No7.jpg|The diving board. 41313No8.jpg|The restroom. 41313No9.jpg|The lifeguard stand. 41313No10.jpg|Andrea and Martina with some of the accessories. 41313No11.jpg|The newspaper and bag 41313No12.jpg|Andrea mini-doll included in the set. MartinaMinidoll.jpeg|Martina mini-doll included in the set. 41313No13.jpg|Acessories included in the set. Category:Sets Category:2017 Sets Category:Winter 2017 Wave Category:Andrea Sets